


Pretty Yo(U)

by iamsejinma



Series: childhood friends AU! [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, High School, M/M, all the other members are mentioned in passing, im sorry i'll try harder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsejinma/pseuds/iamsejinma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you promise me one thing?”<br/>Seungkwan shrugged and nudged the boy he is carrying “Sure what is it?”<br/>'“When I get older and bigger,  will you be my boyfriend?”<br/>Since both were unaware of the meaning of such promise young Seungkwan agreed wholeheartedly, nodding his head too enthusiastically that it made their heads collide. They both laughed loudly for a moment.<br/>“Okay, I'll be your boyfriend Hansol-ah.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Yo(U)

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is a continuation to the Jicheol story I posted (bec I can't get rid of this prompt for months now) so yeah this is VerKwan by the way, with a little sprinkle of Jicheol and other SVT pairings on the side.   
> also crossposted in AFF: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1133631/
> 
> so yeah enjoy!!! XOXO

  _“Seungkwan-ah” the smaller boy mumbled through his rumpled shirt._  
_He hummed quietly as he adjusted the boy perched on his back in order to prevent him to fall._  
_“_ _I love you_ _.” he murmured as quietly as he could. Though young Seungkwan may not know a lot of English words but he d_ _oes know what those three words meant, Seungkwan smiled brightly  - tapping the other's bony arm around his neck as if to say that he knows, because he does. Finally the other continued a tad bit louder now “Can you promise me one thing?”_  
_Seungkwan shrugged and nudged the boy he is carrying “Sure what is it?”_  
_'“When I get older and bigger,  will you be my boyfriend?”_  
_Since both were unaware of the meaning of such promise young Seungkwan agreed wholeheartedly, nodding his head too enthusiastically that it made their heads collide. They both laughed loudly for a moment._  
_“Okay, I'll be your boyfriend Hansol-ah.”_

  
♥♥♥

  
Weird.  
Seungkwan hasn't remembered that moment in months now. Sure most of his childhood memories are fuzzy but he can clearly remember a small boy who has been his kindergarten classmate. This boy had been his friend throughout the whole kindergarten.  
The said boy was smaller than the other kids, even Seungkwan, and came from the States which means that no one really bothered to speak to him, let alone be friends with  him.  
But then - kid or not  - Boo Seungkwan will always be Boo Seungkwan who was taught by his mother to always be nice to everyone. And of course it includes the small kid who can't speak Korean.  
The kid's name is Chwe Hansol. He doesn't look like a natural Korean because his mother is from US while his father is the one from Korea. He only knows basic Korean and was really confused by Seungkwan's slight Jejudo accent. He  can't really speak straight Korean and mixes in some English words within his sentences (which of course confuses Seungkwan to no end).  
But Seungkwan never really let that hinder him from talking to the other boy, and thankfully - albeit a little shyly - Hansol seemed comfortable enough to smile shyly and listen to whatever Seungkwan says  
Moreover, he genuinely looks really interested whenever Seungkwan is talking despite not understanding what he says half the time. He has proven to be a very good listener - even more than Seungkwan's mom (but shhhh don't tell her that she might get sad).  
Sure most of their conversations were one-sided (normally because Seungkwan can talk for an hour straight) but they did all the other stuff in kindergarten together ever since that one fateful day when he saw that poor kid playing by himself.  
After that they were practically attached in the hip, where one goes the other will always follow. They will insist on  being paired with the other. They sat beside the other during classes, recess and even during their bus rides from school And despite Seungkwan having other friends, he will always choose to play, to eat, to draw and to do all the other stuff they do , with Hansol.  
Slowly the male had opened up to him and has also been learning to speak more Korean. Seungkwan was ecstatic to listen to Hansol saying even the simplest sentence in full Korean.  
Their parents had been happy with this as well, both were supportive in all their sleepovers and all their silly antics.  
They were practically inseparable.  
They were _bestfriends_.  
(It must be noted however that the key word here is 'were')

  
♥♥♥

  
Seungkwan tried to forget that weird dream he had earlier and what better way is it than to chatter with his friends at their usual lunch table.  
But, of course, he was left alone at the misery of being the fifth wheel to his friends who seemed to be too busy with their respective boyfriends.  
He was currently sitting beside Jihoon who looked bored as ever while playing with his food on one hand, his boyfriend Seungcheol continues to fuss all over him ( _'Please don't play with your food Ji.'_ ).  
Meanwhile on his other side was Seokmin who was busy relaying a story to his boyfriend Soonyoung - who, in turn, was smiling really wide, complete with sparkly eyes and fond stares.  
_(Really though aren't they already way past the googly eye thingy? They've been together for three freaking years??_

 

 

And no Seungkwan is definitely not bitter)  
Seungkwan sighed upon realizing that he is the only single person in this table and has been sandwiched in between said couples.

He was about to resign to his fate of fifth wheeling to his friends for the nth time when they were interrupted by a shrill ringing of someone's cellphone.

They all jumped as they heard the cellphone ring, the shrill sound of the tone boggled them. They all looked at the culprit - Seungcheol - who grinned sheepishly and took out his phone. Seungkwan noticed the slight confusion and the shock cross the older male's face before quickly scrambling away from their table and ran outside the cafeteria with the phone on his ear.  
Seokmin and Soonyoung did not appear to notice Seungcheol's odd behavior and went back to talking between themselves.  
However, Seungkwan looked at Jihoon and sure enough underneath the cool and calm facade was an instinctive hint of jealousy on his hyung's face. He was holding his spoon a  little tighter than necessary and his other hand laid limply on his other side (that was the hand Seungcheol always holds under the table - like seriously they think they're sneaky like that?!) and not to mention the slight pout on the older male's lips that he claims to do unconsciously.   
Upon sensing the younger male's gaze, Jihoon sharply looked at Seungkwan almost as if he was expecting him to say something. Then he saw Jihoon sigh and shook his head.   
"I know what you're going to say Seungkwan. And don't continue that train of thought. Seungcheol would never..." his hyung mumbled whilst leaning towards the table and absentmindedly playing with his food.  
"But hyung.. he looked a bit..." Seungkwan tried to say but was stopped by a nasty glare from Jihoon as if it meant to dare Seungkwan to continue what he was trying to say.   
And of course it worked, nothing scares Boo Seungkwan more than an angry Jihoon.   
Thankfully, he was saved by a sheepish Seungcheol who came back to their table, smiling brightly towards Jihoon who had now focused all his attention towards his food.   
Now Seungkwan would never doubt Seungcheol's love for Jihoon they've been there and had seen the way he looks at Jihoon even before they became boyfriends. All the ridiculous pining, the fond stares and loving gazes whenever Jihoon does something endearing (its only endearing to Seungcheol though, the rest of them are either afraid or shocked) all points out that Seungcheol is practically lovestrucked with Jihoon.

But this is a tad bit suspicious considering that most of the older male's friends are within their circle of friends in school, and he just got back from America which means that he does not have that much friends here in Korea. The only other friends he have are Jeonghan and Jisoo from work, to whom they've all been introduced to.  
So this is weird, especially considering that Jihoon also looks bothered by the older male's weird behavior. And he might not admit it out loud but Seungkwan would do anything to avoid his friend from being hurt.

Now Seungkwan just has to prove that his instincts are wrong to alleviate all his suspicions once and for all. Moreover, he had to admit that he had never seen someone look so happy as the pair did after they get together. It was like they have waited all their lives for this moment (and maybe they really did).   
He has to admit that he really admired the pair's story. They had been childhood friends who had promised to be with each other (though seriously it is a bit cheesy for Seungkwan, but please don't tell Jihoon that, he doesn't want to be chased by an angry Jihoon with a guitar ever again)  
Its just that it vaguely reminds him of his own childhood friend Hansol, with the small shy smile that graces his face, of their own promise to be together when they grow up and of the disappointment he felt when he can't contact his bestfriend.

It makes him think about that boy who had left without any trace, not even a letter as an answer to all of his letters to or a number to call to.

It makes him remember that same boy who had just left without even saying goodbye.  
That bastard who was Boo Seungkwan's first love, Chwe Hansol.

  
_♥♥♥_

  
_'Hey don't hurt him!' Seungkwan ran towards the commotion after seeing what was happening._  
_He jumped towards the big bully and grabbed his arm that was about to slap Hansol. But of course, his 5 year old self is no match with a ten year old bully and was thrown towards the side walk._  
_'Hey!' he heard Hansol scream as he scrambled up and kicked the ten year old's legs, which pretty hurts considering that Hansol has been taking soccer lessons and was wearing a rather heavy pair of shoes. The ten year old almost lost balance but managed to grab Hansol's collar and aimed to punch him in the face._  
_'Oy! What is happening here?' thankfully there was a passerby who ran towards the two kids and pulled the ten year old away from Hansol. The bully struggled from the man's hold and ran fast after he was released. The kind man wanted to chase after the kid but decided to help Seungkwan up and fuss over Hansol's face instead._  
_'Are you alright did he manage to punch you?' the man asked Hansol, who shook his head shyly and looked at Seungkwan. His eyes inquiring all of the questions he can't say._  
_'I'm fine Hansol. I wasn't hurt.' Seungkwan smiled brightly._  
_Then Hansol nodded and tried to stand up straight but his left leg - the leg he used to kick the bully earlier - curled which made him almost stumble towards the ground if not for Seungkwan scrambling forward to catch him._  
_'Where do you kids live? I'll accompany you there.' the man said as he tried to carry Hansol who was obviously injured._  
_'We're fine ahjussi, we live just around the neighborhood. I'll assist Hansol home.' Seungkwan said as he saw Hansol's wide panicky eyes. He was always wary of strangers._

  
_The man seriously considered to insist on accompanying them but Hansol looked really wary so he shrugged and helped Seungkwan assist the other male to stand._  
_'If you say so, get home safely okay? and treat that injury when you get home.' the man said and left them._  
_'Can you walk Hansol?' Seungkwan asked as they both stared at the stranger walking away from them._  
_The other nodded and tried to stand up again but alas his feet curled making him fall towards the pavement._  
_'I'm fine Seungkwan-ah.' Hansol tried to say as the older male fussed over him over the pavement._  
_Meanwhile Seungkwan was mumbling something about broken ankles and whatnot. Young Seungkwan did not know what to do so he offered the best thing he can think of._  
_'Do you want a piggyback ride?' he asked Hansol. and he watched as the other male look at him with wide eyes and looked down shyly, his cheeks painting a hint of pink._  
_'I don't wanna.' Hansol said a little adamantly as he thought of the other carrying him back to his house._  
_'Come on Hansol.' Seungkwan urged the other 'Its just until we get home and we'll treat your injury? Please Hansol?' the kid tried to reason._  
_Finally the other male acquiesced and perched on top of Seungkwan's back. Seungkwan on the other hand struggled to hold the other boy's weight since he was still a kid, but considering the Hansol is smaller he managed to balance the other's weight and walk back home_.

  
♥♥♥

 

He seriously needs to stop all this weird recollection thing going on. He had already managed to survive 10 years without remembering every little thing they did when they were children. He had tried (in vain) to forget about that small clumsy kid from kindergarten, who also happened to be Seungkwan's first bestfriend and - ehem - first puppy love.

But Seungkwan can't remove that small ray of hope inside him which still believes that Hansol will come back to him, wherever he is now.  
Seungkwan sighed and slammed his locker room door in annoyance. This really needs to stop now.  
He felt someone jump behind him, as he looked back he saw Seungcheol looking like a deer caught in headlights. His wide eyes widened even more upon seeing who it was. His phone is plastered on his ear but was blinking blankly at Seungkwan - who narrowed his eyes towards Seungcheol, "Why are you so jumpy?" he said full of suspicion at the older male's weird behavior.  
Seungcheol just cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head, "You just.. you scared me, yeah.". The older male tried to send a sheepish smile which looked more like a wince.  
He raised his eyebrows and slowly walked towards the black haired male, "Who are you talking to?"   
With that the older male scrambled away, "A friend. Uhm... from America." Seungcheol answered as smoothly as possible but there was a hint of something Seungkwan can't tell.  
"Fine. Be secretive. But if I found out you're doing something weird you know we'll hunt you down right?" _Don't hurt Jihoon-hyung or we'll let you pay_ were the unsaid words  
And it seemed that his point has gotten across since the older male straightened up and replied just as serious "You know I won't do that Seungkwan. Trust me."   
Seungkwan nodded in temporary acquiescence and stepped away, Seungcheol looked seriously sincere but he is not taking any chances.  
He tried to listen to the conversation as the older male walked away.  
"Come on Vernon, lets meet later and think about it okay?"   
It seems that he has something to do after school hours. 

 

"Where are you going Seungkwan?" Shoot, of all the people who had to catch him it had to be the person he wanted to be the last to know.  
Jihoon looked at him suspiciously, his feet tapping impatiently as he waited for Seungkwan to answer.  
"Aren't you supposed to have remedial lessons up until later?" the older male prompted.  
"Uh. I'm not really feeling well, so my mom told me I can skip it and just go home." he lied as smoothly as possible, trying to sound convincing.  
But it seemed that it did not do the trick as he saw his hyung narrow his eyes even more. He looked like he was about to say something when suddenly someone called behind them.  
"Hey babe let's go home!" he heaved a small sigh of relief as he was saved (for the second time) by the arrival of Choi Seungcheol who looked confused at Seungkwan's and Jihoon's current situation.  
"What's the matter? Is there any problem?" he asked the pair as he looked from his boyfriend to Seungkwan then back to Jihoon.  
"Nothing hyung. I'm just not feeling really well so my mom told me to go home." he said trying to sound as sick as possible.  
Seungcheol looked at him confusedly and just nodded slowly, clearly taking the other's lie but not fully convinced by it.  
"Uhm okay? Take care Seungkwan. You should rest so you'll feel better!" he said as he ruffled Seungkwan's hair (making him protest and Jihoon scowl even deeper)   
Meanwhile Jihoon said seriously "Don't do anything rash okay?" he said as if he knows what Seungkwan is up to.  
And maybe  he does, but Seungkwan does not pay too much attention to that. For now he is determined to find out what Seungcheol is up to.  
So as he bid them goodbye, he waited a full minute before he followed them on their way back to Jihoon's house (because Seungcheol is a gentleman like that) and tried to inconspicuously hide from the pair.  
He watched the two as Jihoon made his way inside his house, after kissing shyly to Seungcheol's cheeks (which is okay a little weird because _its_ _Jihoon_ ). He also saw Seungcheol send him a wide sweet smile and pressed a kiss on Jihoon's lips (he got a satisfactory slap on the head from Jihoon by the way)  
And at last their moment is finally done as Jihoon finally entered his  house with Seungcheol waving at Jihoon's retreating figure. Then the older male turned around and walked away to god knows where.  
Let the games begin.So far there has yet to  be something weird in Seungcheol's behavior. He has his phone plastered to his ears once again and has been walking along the streets of Seoul. He has been walking around aimlessly as if unsure where he should go. It has been a full hour since they left Jihoon's house and so far there has been no weird movement from Seungcheol.  
Okay, maybe he might have been wrong about the older male's behavior but he is not going to admit that to anyone.  
“I knew you were going to do something.” someone said behind him making Seungkwan jump in shock.  
He turned around and saw Jihoon standing in  front of him his arms are crossed and there is that impatient tapping of feet.  
“So?” the older male prompted his eyebrows raised  and eyes in full on glare.  
Seungkwan pouted and acquiesced shrugging nonchalantly. “Fine you were right hyung, there is nothing wrong with Seungcheol hyung's behavior.”  
“Right now lets just go home and...” Jihoon trailed out not finishing his sentence looking somewhere behind him. Seungkwan turned to see what the older male saw and was dumbfounded.  
There was Seungcheol hugging another man with a large smile plastered on his face, all the while clapping the stranger's back gleefully and looking really happy.  
The two of them stood in the middle of the  pavement as they watched the other pair (Seungcheol and the stranger) walk on ahead with arms around each other.  
“Come on Seungkwan, lets follow them.” Jihoon said grasping Seungkwan's arm (and oww that hurt) dragging him behind.  
'“Do you really think there is something between the two of them?” Seungkwan asked, trying with all his might not to say ' I told you so'  but of course he'll say it anyway.  
“I told you there is something wrong with Seungcheol hyung's behavior recently.” he said as he was met by silence from the older male. And okay not the right time to berate the older male because the glare Jihoon sent him is deadly in so many levels.  
They continued to follow the two males' almost coming really close to being caught if not for Seungkwan pulling both of them behind a store sign before Seungcheol turned around and look at exactly where they were before Seungkwan hid both of them. Thank goodness for Jihoon's small height.  
The ' _chase_ ' continued for about a half-hour more which includes (again) walking around aimlessly along te streets of Seould. However, they were interrupted of the 'chase' when they had been pulled by an unexpected stranger.  
“Hey there pretty things.”  a man about more than thrice their age stepped in front of them with a strange smile.

He looked big and burly, his hair is swept up in copious amount of gel and is holding a lit stick of cigarette on his other hand. He looked like the sterotypical gangster/pervert loitering around the streets. And honestly what are they doing, loitering in the middle of the busy streets in Seoul when they could do everything they want in any alleyway not around the neighborhood?

Seungkwan had to applaud his hyung as he managed to maintain that nonchalant facade and straightened up to glare at the burly man as if demanding him to fight.

But the burly man only laughed out loud and stepped closer towards Jihoon, " Come on tiger I'm pretty sure you and your friend will enjoy all of this."

“I'm sorry sir but whatever it is we are not interested.” Jihoon said fiercely as he tried to side step the man but was met by another man twice Jihoon's size on the way.  
They both took a step back as three more men came in front of them - they all with the same weird smile plastered on their faces. Now where the hell are they to have experienced these weird men loitering around?  
“I don't know what you want but as I have said earlier we are not interested.” the older male said strongly as he tried to turn around.  
“This one is a fierce one. I like it.” the man at the center smiled eerily and stepped forward as held Jihoon's face in his grimy hands.  
“Hey. He told you we're not interested.”  Seungkwan said, and of course his tendency to stand up to people twice his size is still clearly there. But he was held by another man to which he fiercely kicked in the parts where it mattered.  
However, this was not what he actually planned for - which mostly involves running away from this god forsaken place - because they had been held by more men and has been dragged to god knows where.  
“HEY!” a pair of voices shouted from a distance, one he can recognize as Seungcheol's while the other is a strange unfamiliar voice.  
He heaved a sigh of relief and took advantage of the men's distraction and kicked the two men behind him. It seemed that Jihoon thought the same as he elbowed the man on his right and punched the other on the gut.  
They ran as fast as they could towards the source of the other's voices and was met by Seungcheol and the stranger. They were nearly there but Seungkwan was stopped by the biggest man and pulled back towards the big men.s  
“Not so fast prett-.” the man tried to say but was stopped by a kick in the shin making the tall male collapse with a groan of pain. He looked at the attacker whose back is turned towards him. He is none other than the stranger Seungcheol is with, his broad shoulders rising up in down in short pants. The male was quite tall and lanky with brown hair, but Seungkwan has yet to see him fully, all he had seen was a silhouette and with shadows casted on his face.

The man stooped low towards the face of the man who grabbed Seungkwan's arm. He grabbed the man's collar and aimed for a punch.  
“Vernon! Come on leave that man alone.” Seungcheol called with his arms around Jihoon who looked considerably relieved in his boyfriend's arms.  
The man - Vernon, his mind supplied - stood up and told the men stiffly. “Scram.”  
Apparently the fall of their leader was enough to scare the other man (which is not unfounded because Vernon had just knocked down a 200-plus pound man with only a kick). They scrambled away and pulled their leader to an alley.  
He was about to thank the man for saving him but he was shocked to see the man who had helped him.  
He can recognize those wide eyesand high cheekbones anywhere, “H-hansol?”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry. i'll continue this later   
> *runs*


End file.
